As manufacturing technology for displays is developed, screen sizes of display apparatuses are increasing. The right for controlling a screen of a display apparatus is usually given to one user, and it is difficult for multiple users to share and use one display apparatus at the same time. However, such a condition is not efficient considering such a large screen of the display apparatus. In particular, besides the function of displaying broadcast content, although a smart television (TV) may execute various applications such as a web browsing application, a game application or the like, only one service (for example, broadcast content or a web browser) is provided at a time on a screen of the smart TV, and thus, capabilities of the smart TV are not sufficiently utilized.